


The Tie

by ariana_reuts



Series: Domestic!Sam Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding Kink, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom!Sam Winchester, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fluffy Ending, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester/Reader Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, excessive use of 'babygirl', sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_reuts/pseuds/ariana_reuts
Summary: You and Sam go on a long overdue date.Written as a Coda to 15x14, "Last Holiday"
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Domestic!Sam Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026400
Kudos: 30





	The Tie

It’s been months since you and Sam had been on a “proper” date, not that either of you cared, you’d been together for years now, way past the honeymoon phase of your relationship. Dates for the two of you usually consisted of curling up together in your shared room watching netflix. 

But tonight- tonight is going to be different; a reservation has been made at some fancy restaurant, and time alone with Sam is exactly what you both need. You pull out a black cocktail dress from the back of your closet; you’d only worn it a handful of times before, but never on a date. The silky material hits just above your mid-thigh and hugs you in all the right places. It wasn't _technically_ backless, four long straps criss-crossed from the shoulder to the waist showing off just enough skin to drive Sam crazy. 

_Fuck it,_ you think as you search through your dresser finding a pair a lace panties and the matching bra, _might as well go all-out._ You curl your hair just enough to give it a little body, before focusing on your make-up. You usually don't wear much, if any, it’s too much hassle and most of the time you’d sweat it off during a hunt. Sam didn’t mind, you know that much, not that it matters. You carefully line your lashes, before coating each side heavily with mascara. You find your red lipstick and paint your lips, slightly exaggerating your cupid’s bow. Heels aren’t exactly something you particularly like wearing, but you know they are the last thing you need to complete your look for the night. You dig back through your and Sam’s shared closet, finding a pair of black stilettos, slipping them on after zipping up your dress. 

You give yourself a final once-over in the mirror, smirking as you took in your glammed-up self, _Sam won't know what hit him._ The click of your heels fill the silence of the bunker as you make your way toward the war room. When you find Sam he is turned away from you, and from what you can tell, he’s in his _fed_ suit. Mrs. Butters is fiddling with the collar of his shirt, and makes a comment about trimming his hair, which causes you to stifle a giggle. A small gasp leaves Mrs. Butters when she catches sight of you, which causes Sam to turn around. 

"Y/N, you look simply stunning," Mrs. Butters fawns, "doesn't she, Sam?" 

Sam doesn't respond, but his eyes scan you, a smirk appearing on his perfect face. You know exactly what he's thinking, he'd have you right there and you'd be more than happy to comply. 

The second you see the tie on Sam’s neck, you bite your lip, knowing exactly what’ll be coming later. Sam's eyes narrow, giving you a silent command to stop. It'd been ages since the two of you had been able to do this. Sam adjusts his tie, and closes the gap between you, placing a soft kiss on your lips. Even in 6 inch heels, Sam still towers over you, his mouth grazes your ear, and you can feel the slight stubble of his chin on your cheek.

"You know how I feel about the lip-biting," Sam whispers, his commanding voice sending bolts of lightning through you. You nod, feeling the heat rise up in your cheeks. "Use your words, babygirl," he demands softly and you know you are in for a treat tonight.

"Sorry, _Sir,_ " you purr, looking up through your lashes.

“Somebody’s been shopping at _Abercrombie & Bitch,”_ Dean laughs as he walks by, and you giggle when Sam gives an epic eye roll. “Ho-ly shit,” Dean takes in your appearance, “Y/N, _wow._ ”

“ _Language_ ,” Mrs. Butter’s scolds, “Sam and Y/N deserve a night out on the town!” 

“All night?” Dean suggests.

Mrs. Butters lets out a scandalized scoff, and you have to suppress another laugh. She hands over the keys to one of the _Letter’s_ cars, and you hope it's the red roadster. 

Arriving at the restaurant, you and Sam are sat in a dark booth in the corner. Dinner carries on as normal at first, the two of you enjoying the alone time that you rarely got these days. But, as you worked on your second glass of wine, and Sam’s third whiskey, he moved his body closer to yours, letting his hand land on your thigh. 

You know better to say anything, this was part of the game, Sam would inch his fingers up your leg until his hand was fully in your dress. You could feel the flush of your cheeks, and when Sam’s hand reached your covered slit, you wanted to submit to him fully right then and there. His fingers are feather-light, barely touching you, but every so often he rubs his thumb against your bundle of nerves, and you have to stifle your moans. 

“Can’t wait to get you back to our room, babygirl,” he whispers hoarsely. “It’s been a while since I’ve been able to fuck you properly.” Sam slips a finger past your panties, a smirk grows on his face. “Wet already? I’ve barely even touched you,” he taunts. “Such a needy thing aren’t you?” You groan when he juts two fingers into your weeping hole. He doesn’t move them, but lets his thumb brush against your clit, causing you to clench around him. 

“Sam, please,” you moan. 

Sam removes his fingers hastily before bringing them to his mouth and wraps his lips around his slick-covered fingers. _Fucking hell_ , you think as he makes sucks them clean. When your waiter returns you do your best to act as if your boyfriend wasn’t just knuckle-deep in you, and that you could see his cock growing hard through his pants.

You and Sam are the last patrons to leave the restaurant, and you're grateful for that and the fact that Sam chose an isolated corner to park in when he slams you against the red roadster. His tongue darts into your mouth, and his hands grope your breasts. He grinds against you, and you make for the belt of his pants, undoing it quickly, you couldn’t wait; you _needed_ him inside you. You reach into his boxers and pull out his half-hard cock, pumping it as Sam’s hand travels up your dress. He growls against you, rutting into your hand before yanking up your dress just enough to expose your now ruined panties. Sam doesn’t bother discarding them, he just pulls them to the side before sinking his perfect cock inside. 

It’s all you can do to not scream as Sam sets a quick and devastating pace. He uses his body to hold you up against the car, you grab onto his shoulders and wrap your legs around his waist. He’d been building you up for the last two hours and your eyes close when you feel him reaching down and rubbing your clit. Sam can tell you're close, and uses his free hand to cover your mouth when you scream out, finally falling over the edge. He works you through your orgasm, hips never stopping for a second, and when you open your eyes, Sam’s pupils are lust-blown. 

“You didn’t ask for permission to cum, babygirl,” he scolds you but he doesn’t stop thrusting. “But, seeing as I’m feeling nice, I’ll allow that one to slide.” You nod sheepishly, biting your lip again. 

“Sorry, Daddy,” you moan as each thrust becomes more erratic.

“It’s okay, baby,” he gingerly moves your hair away from your face. “Now, are you gonna be a good little slut and take what Daddy has to give you? Lemme fill up this tight little pussy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” his hand grabs you by the hair, and pulls you back, exposing your beck to him. Sam latches on, and you’re sure you will have a very large hickey tomorrow, but right now, all you care about is having him cum inside you. “Breed me, Daddy,” you whimper.

Sam cums with a muffled groan, stilling inside you. 

You slowly let your legs down, trying to balance yourself as Sam pulls out. He places a ginger kiss on your lips, and returns your panties back to their original place. He tucks himself back into his pants as you pull your dress back down, filling that all too familiar feeling of his cum dripping out of you. 

Sam reaches around to unlock the door and holds it open, giving you a swat on your ass when you climb into the seat. He barely fits in the car, only an inch or so between the top of his head and the roof of the car. You’d refused earlier in the night for him to let the top down, you hadn’t put all that time into getting ready for it to be ruined in a matter of minutes. 

You expect Sam to drive back to the bunker, but instead he stops at a hotel. You shoot him a questioning look when he parks the car. 

“What?” He grins cheekily, “Did you honestly think that dinner was the only thing I had planned for you tonight?”

“Oh, so you planned the sex in the parking lot?” You sass back, your inner brat now eager for more, and Sam would know exactly what to give to her.

“Oh, babygirl,” he grips you by the back of your head, twisting his hand in your locks, causing you to whimper. “We both know if I woulda let you, you'da been sucking my cock in that booth.” 

Sam’s mouth crashes against yours, and you moan against him, you loved it when he was like this. You’d never pegged him for the aggressive type, and when you first got together he was very careful about easing you into it, before Sam your sex life wasn’t unfulfilling, but there was something missing, and Sam showed you exactly what it was. 

If you were in the Impala, you’d already be in the back seat, clothes shed, riding him as hard as you can. _Damn this small-ass car._ As if Sam can read your thoughts, he pulls away and exits the car. He walks around, and opens your door, offering your hand as you attempt to exit gracefully. Sam loosens the tie around his neck, and keeps his arm firmly around your waist, the mixture of wine and the want for him to be inside you again makes you less than steady on your feet, _the heels definitely aren’t helping_ , you think. 

The lobby of the hotel is empty, and when Sam’s hand slips from your waist to your ass nobody is there to witness it. Sam walks you to the elevator, and as soon as the door is closed and number 10 is pushed, you drop to your knees. Sam acts none the wiser as you unbuckle his belt and pull his boxers down to expose his hardening cock, precum already dripping from the slit. You look up at him through your lashes and stick out your tongue, as much as you like sucking his cock, you wanted him to fuck your mouth, giving him complete control. Sam takes the hint, driving forward into you, and you taste your release on him. You place your hands on his thighs as a way to keep yourself steady and swirl your tongue around him, hollowing your cheeks as you take him as deep as you can. 

“Takin’ my cock so good, Y/N,” he murmurs and you smile at the praise. “Such a good little slut, aren’t you? C’mon baby, I know you can take it deeper.” You relax your throat, swallowing the last couple of inches, your nose brushing against his patch of hair. You squeeze your thighs together, needing some kind of friction, and remove a hand, letting it travel down your body. But before you can touch yourself the elevator stops, and you quickly return to your feet, and Sam tucks himself away as the doors open. 

He places his hand on the small of your back, guiding you to room 1014. As soon as the door is closed, Sam’s hands are on you, caging you against the wall. His eyes are lust blown, you can barely make out the blues and greens that you love. He quickly rids you of your dress and groans when you are standing in nothing but your panties and lace bra. He reaches for his tie again, loosening it until he is able to slip it off. 

“What’s it gonna be, babygirl?” He smirks, “sight or touch? Which one do you want to do without?”

You bite your lip, and Sam spins you around, three quick swats landing on your ass.

“You know the rules, baby. No lip-biting, I’ve let one slide already,” Sam growls in your ear. “Now, I’ve asked you a question,” you can hear him undoing his belt. You try to turn around, you want to touch him, feel every inch of his solid body. Sam moves you both to the full length mirror next to the bureau and how he’s managed to get naked at the same time is beyond you. Your eyes fall onto his chest as you feel his hand reaching through your legs, two fingers plunging into your cum filled hole. “Sight or Touch?” Sam repeats, his cock now rutting through your folds.

You couldn’t _not_ touch him, so you reluctantly chose sight. 

“Sight it is. But first, you're gonna watch yourself cum on my fingers,” Sam orders. Sam's thick fingers were almost as good as his cock, brushing against your sweet spot, and when you close your eyes, he yanks your head back. “Eye’s open, babygirl,” he grunts, “unless you want to do without touch instead,” he taunts. Your eyes jut open, knowing that he would make good on his threat. “There we are, love those beautiful Y/E/C eyes.” Sam adds a third finger, and pumps them into you hard and fast. You want to tell him how good it feels, but any words you try to form come out as intelligible moans. The pornagraphic sounds of Sam fingers fucking into you and his grunts fill the silence of the room.

“Oh, fuck, Sam, I’m gonna– please Daddy I need to cum.”

“I don’t know if you’ve earned it yet, babygirl,” Sam taunts, using his thumb to rub your clit. You’re a whimpering mess, and begging Sam to cum. When he finally gives your permission, you scream out; feeling your release drip down Sam’s hand. 

You nearly collapse in his arms, and Sam picks you up bridal-style and walks you over to the bed. He lays you down gently before briefly disappearing, returning with a chocolate bar and a bottle of water from the minibar. You know better than to refuse him, pulling the foil wrapper off and taking a small bite into the chocolate.

“You okay?” He asks, laying down next to you. “Haven’t seen you cum like that in a while.”

“‘M good,” you murmur, still coming down from your high. “We haven’t done _this_ in a while.” You finish the chocolate and take a few sips from the bottle.

As you and Sam lay in the bed, he softly caresses your skin and places gentle kisses all over you. When his lips meet yours again, you pull him closer, kissing him harder.

“Color, Y/N,” Sam pulls away, studying your face. He rarely needs to ask you this question; he knows your body almost better than you know yourself. You roll your eyes playfully, and try to lean in again, but he stops you. “I need to hear it, Y/N,” he gently demands. “Color?”

“Green,” you whimper.

“Green, _what_ , babygirl?” The smirk on his face tells you that he’s slipping back into his role, but he’ll need to hear one word before he’s completely gone.

“Green, _Daddy_ ,” you purr, reaching for his cock.

The bed dips when Sam leaves, grabbing the tie from off the floor, he must’ve dropped earlier, you think. 

“Are we still going with sight?” He checks, and you nod eagerly. “Words, babygirl.” You confirm, and Sam undos the knot in the tie before wrapping it around your eyes. It really wasn’t a good blind-fold, but it would do.

Sam pushes you back gently, allowing you to lie down fully on your back. You wait on baited breath for him to touch you, but when he doesn’t, you slowly start caressing your body. You massage your breasts, imagining your hands are Sam’s rough and tender all at once. You let one hand move down towards your folds, and slowly start rubbing your bundle of nerves. You start to build another orgasm, not one nearly intense, but one nonetheless. You’re about to fall over the edge when you hear the clearing of a throat, _Sam’s_ throat.

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to touch yourself, babygirl,” Sam tsks.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t,” you sass, dipping your fingers through your folds and into your soaked cunt. 

“Oh, babygirl, is that how you wanna play tonight? Maybe I should just leave then,” Sam remarks, and for a moment, you’re afraid he just might leave you there. 

“Daddy, don’t go,” you beg, “I promise I won’t break anymore rules.”

Sam’s hands are on your ankles, pulling you down to the edge of the bed. Before saying anything else, Sam’s mouth is on your sex, lapping at your overstimulated hole. He quickly builds you up, and before you can get out all the words, he orders you to cum. 

His mouth leaves you, and he bites at your thighs, hard enough that you know there will be marks there in the morning. Your legs hang over the edge of the bed, and you don’t dare move again.

The bed dips, and you feel Sam’s hands back on you, rubbing every inch of you. You reach out for him, hands landing on his chest and you smile when his lips meet yours again. 

“Move back, baby,” he orders, and you scoot backwards, until you assume you are in the middle of the bed.

Sam teases you with his cock, using your juices to slick himself up. He enters you slowly, letting you stretch around him, until he is fully seated. He doesn’t move, and you can feel his cock twitching inside, and you give an experimental roll of your hips. Sam grips your waist, holding you still as he teases your breast with his other hand. You wish you could see his face, but that would mean you couldn’t grip his bicep, using it to keep you grounded in this moment with him.

You moan, desperate for him to move, and you can almost hear the smirk forming on his face. He grabs you by the wrists, pinning them above your head.

“What’s wrong babygirl? You want me to fuck this tight pussy?” He rasps, pulling out slightly before thrusting back in.

“Fuck, yes!” you beg. “Please, Daddy, fuck me.”

Sam doesn’t hesitate, his cock pistoning in and out brushing over your sweet spot until you can’t take it anymore. You whine, unable to do anything else as he builds another orgasm. He’s relentless, lifting your legs so that your ankles are on his shoulders. The new angle is almost too much, and you involuntarily jerk, when his hips come flush with your ass. He lets go of your wrists and you reach out for him, needing something to ground you. 

You can feel him above you, folding you over as much as your body will allow before allowing your legs to fall to the side. They don’t stay there for long, and you wrap your ankles around his waist, letting your heels dig into him as he moves faster and harder. 

Every thrust of his hips is becoming more erratic, and you know that he’s trying to hold off his own orgasm until he rips another one out of you. You’re right there, and you clench around him, he takes the hint, using one hand to reach between you, and roughly rubs your bundle of nerves.

“C’mon, babygirl, you’re right there, I can feel it,” he groans, “you’re squeezing me so tight.”

“Can I cum, daddy?” You ask desperately.

“Wait for me, babygirl, hold on just a minute,” Sam orders.

“Daddy, please, I can’t,” you whine.

“You can, or you won’t at all,” he commands.

Sam’s orgasm triggers your own, and you can feel your juices coating his cock as he slows his hips. Sam collapses on top of you, keeping himself nestled in your abused hole. You’re both panting heavily, coming down from your highs when Sam pulls the make-shift blindfold off of you. 

Sam’s covered in a sheen of sweat, and you notice two or three marks where you were holding on to him. The greens and blues of his eyes are more prominent now, but are still thin against his over blown pupils. Sam places ginger kisses all over your body, and pulls his now soft cock out of you. He encourages you to move so that you can both get under the covers. You lean against him, tangling your fingers in his, feeling the steady beat of his heart against your back. It’s times like these that you most enjoy with Sam. Times where no words need to be said between you, you can just _be._

When you fall asleep, you’re not quite sure, but you wake up with your head on Sam’s chest, your body tight against his. You moan when you stretch out your body, accidentally waking up Sam in the process.

“Morning,” he whispers, placing a kiss on your lips.

“Morning,” you return his kiss, wrapping your arms around him. 

“Y/N, can I ask you something?” He asks, seemingly embarrassed. It was a complete 180 from the Sam you were with last night, _that_ Sam had little to no qualms about asking you anything. 

“Last night, you talked about me, um, _breeding_ you.” _Was he blushing?_ Just when you thought Sam Winchester couldn’t surprise you anymore.

“Yeah, sorry,” you feel the heat rising in your cheeks. “I know it’s not something we’ve ever talked about–”

“No, I mean, you’re on the pill, so there isn’t any chance…?”

“Wait,” you lift your body away from Sam’s and he sits up. “Are you saying that’s something you want? Kids?”

“I– Maybe?” This isn’t how you thought this conversation was going to go. “I never really thought about it. after Jess died, I kinda put all that in the ‘never gonna happen,’ box, but then I met you, and I– I don’t know.” He sighs, and you frown. “For the last fifteen years it’s just been one apocalypse after another. But if Billie’s plan works? And Chuck and Amara are both gone, and we don’t have to really worry about anything then regular ol’ monsters? I’m just saying that I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea, if it’s something you want.”

“Just when I think I can’t fall in love with you any more,” you wipe a tear away. “I would love nothing more than to give you babies, Sam.” A wide grin spreads across his face. “ _But_ , not until all this is over, until then, I’m staying on the pill. Deal?”

Sam agrees happily, and you place a kiss on his lips. You let your hands run through his hair, but they get tangled in his mussed locks.

“Mrs. Butters was right,” you chuckle against his lips. “You really need a trim or something.”


End file.
